The present disclosure is directed to a training tool for golf, in particular a chipping training tool.
A common problem golfers have is the turning over of their wrists when using a chipping stroke. A number of devices have been developed to deal with this problem. One of the devices is an oversized golf club, about 66 inches in length or longer. The device can not be easily stowed for transport in a golf bag. Further, not every person can use it because of its length and weight.
Other devices intended to help improve one's chipping stroke are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,930 to Aumock and U.S. Pat. No. 7,789,765 to Marini.
There remains a need for a lightweight device to help train golfers with regard to their chipping.